Warren's First Day
by MermaidSwamp
Summary: We know what happens on Will and Layla's morning before their first day of Sky High... But what happened with Warren? ... Read and Review Please! Complete
1. Morning

**Okay everyone, something I'm going to point out. Even though Warren seems older than a Freshmen, some of the things I've observed by watching Sky High as many times as I have makes him seem like a Freshman. And one of the promotional pictures for Sky High had Warren being a Freshman. So he's a Freshman, just like Will and everyone in this.**

**Other than that...Enjoy!!**

**  
--**

Beep!!

Beep!!

Beep!!

**Boom!!**

...

Warren glared through his covers at the flaming object that was once his clock. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow before kicking his black and red blankets off of him and getting out of bed. Shuffling into the bathroom to get ready for his first day of High School.

_High school...great...why did I get out of bed today? _He sighed to himself .

_Where's that damn brush at?! _Warren dug through several draws until finding his brush and ripping it through his hair until all the tangles were out. After brushing his hair and teeth, he splashed some water on his face to wake him up a bit.

Leaving the bathroom, he went back into his room and shifted through his closet until he found the clothes he was looking for. A red and black shirt to put over the orange t-shirt he'd been wearing, and worn jeans. After getting his shoes and gloves on he grabbed his bag and leather jacket and headed off to the kitchen.

"Good morning Warren! Are you ready for your first day of Sky High?" His mother asked the moment he walked into the kitchen.

"How can you be so happy so early?" Warren asked while trying to hold back a yawn.

She gestured to the appliance that was on the counter. "Coffee, and you're avoiding the question."

He shrugged, "It's school, of course I'm not looking forward to it."

His mother went over to the toaster and picked up a piece of toast that just popped out, spread some peanut butter on it and handed it to her son. He slowly started to eat it, interrupting every few bites with a yawn. After finishing the toast he walked over to the fridge and made himself some orange juice.

Looking at the clock he saw he had seventeen minutes until the bus would come, and he still needed to walk to the stop. So when he was done with his juice he put his cup in the sink, put on his jacket and picked up his bag. About to leave he heard his mother call his name.

"Warren! Here's your lunch, I know you said that you would make it but you got up late so I made it. Have a good day at school and don't set anything or anyone on fire." She reached up and hugged her son, and he kissed her cheek.

"See ya after school!"

While walking to the bus stop, he put his lunch in his bag and slung it back over his shoulder.

_I have five minutes to get to the stop...Wait, how did it get from seventeen minutes to five minute?! Ugh, need to walk faster..._

Getting there just in time for the bus to pull up,getting on he found an older woman driving. Looking him up and down she growled out "Sky High?" He just nodded and made his way to one of the empty seats on the bus.

_Ugh, I hate school... _Digging in his bag until he found the book he'd been reading the night before, he ignored everyone else on the bus and began where he left off.

Screams broke him out of his thoughts as everyone on the bus was staring wide eyed at the disappearing road beneath the bus.

_What the hell?!_

Flying through the sky was not what he expected on his first day of school. But instead of screaming like everyone else he just gritted his teeth and glared at the approaching mass in the sky.

Finally the bus came to a stop or landing at a floating school.

"Sky High..." He mumbled.

Sighing he got himself out of his seat and off the bus to see students being circled by a whirlwind looking thing. The whirlwind turned out to be a guy that was just running really fast around the students. Which he found out when the runner stopped.

_Well... This is going to be an interesting year..._

_--_

**Okay dudes, this was/is my first Sky High story. So...review please!! It makes me feel special!! .**


	2. Power Placement

**Okay, originally this was going to be a one-shot...but the idea was still floating in my mind. So here's some more of Warren's First Day!!**

* * *

Walking up the steps to get to the building was harder than he originally thought. He kept getting ran into and pushed, which was getting annoying. Some kids who were at the top of the steps were eyeing him worriedly, he could already guess what they were whispering about.

_I haven't even been here for five minutes and I'm already feared by some...Wow..._

Before he reached the doors he felt someone ripping his backpack off of his back. Whipping around to face whoever the idiot was, he saw it was the runner and the stretchy dude who was with him earlier. The stretchy dude was griping his back pack to keep Warren from going inside.

"Never seen you here before, you must be a freshman." Stretchy dude said. Warren just glared at them both, trying not to barbecue them.

"I'm Lash," Stretchy dude said. "And this is Speed." Lash said while patting the runner's shoulder.

Warren cocked an eyebrow at the two. _Is this suppose to be intimidating?_

Lash stretched out his other arm towards Warren, "We'll take the fifteen dollar new student fee now." Lash said with a smirk.

Warren smirked back and wrapped the arm that was holding his back pack with his arm and made his temperature go up enough to burn them, but not enough for a flame.

Lash yelped and let go of his back pack and withdrew both arms to assess the burns on him.

Warren meanwhile turned around and walked into the school hoping the steam that was coming off of his arms weren't enough to make the fire alarms go off.

Finding his way to the freshmen pack and walking to where he supposed the gym was. He saw a woman in a blindingly white suit standing at the podium at the back of the gym. After everyone came in and quieted down she started talking about how life was like at Sky High, and how their "heroic journey" will soon start. It sounded like she had given the same speech before, _she probably has._ He thought to himself.

When she was done and long after Warren had zoned out, the woman in white, or Principal Powers turned into a comet and flew out of the gym.

"Showoff." He mumbled.

Turning around with everyone else he saw a man rising out of a stage like thing set up in the middle of the gym. After he was fully out Warren had to look away before gagging.

_My eyes! I'll be having nightmares of those shorts for months!_

Realizing the guy was talking, Warren forced himself to look up at him and see only his face, nothing below that.

He caught the end of Coach Boomer's speech, which again sounded like he said it before. After Boomer made sure everyone understood, he started calling students up.

_Ah shit, we have to show our powers to everyone. Well, if they didn't know who I am, then they will then. _He thought while rolling his head back to get a kink out of his neck.

"Peace! Get up here!" Boomer yelled out obnoxiously.

Sighing, Warren made his way up to the stage, shoving several students out of his way while going up there. He dropped his bag at the end of the stage and walked over to the middle.

"Power up!"

Glaring at the Coach he increased his body temperature to over three-hundred degrees in less than a second, bursting into flames as he did. Several students in the crowd gasped and backed away from the stage. Looking down at the stage he was standing on, he smirked, _ I guess the stage isn't fire proof._

"Alright, Alright!! Power down!!" Boomer called out from the floor where he jumped to when the flames began burning his stage.

Letting the flames die out and walking off to pick up his bag, he heard Boomer cry out "Hero." Before going back and staring at his crumbling stage.

Just as everyone started whispering, the bell rang, signaling lunch. As all the students began practically running for the door, Warren noticed Coach Boomer staring dejectedly at the stage that was now unusable.

Finding a place to sit in the cafeteria wasn't that hard. Apparently news spread fast around Sky High, so when he went over to a nearly empty table, the rest of it's occupants scattered.

Sitting down and pulling his lunch and book out, he began eating and reading. That is, until he saw who sat down at the table in front of him.

"Stronghold." He growled out quietly.

So, the remainder of the lunch period was spent glaring at the back of The Commander's son's head, occasionally letting out a stream of curse words aimed at the patriotic boy in front of him.

By time lunch was over, Warren was smirking victoriously, he had glared at Stronghold for so long that the boy started twitching.

When everyone was back in the gym, and Warren walking off to the side to sit on the bleachers, it seemed that Coach Boomer had a replacement stage for the one Warren burnt. Boomer was standing on it again and called Stronghold up. Fidgeting, Will Stronghold made his way up to the middle of the stage, and look helplessly down at his friends. Finally deciding, he walked over to Boomer and whispered something to him.

"What do you mean you don't know what your powers are?!" Boomer cried exasperatedly.

Warren cocked an eyebrow at that, _Stronghold doesn't know his powers..._

After the car came down and Will was thrown through the air, it was decided that he was indeed without powers and was put in Sidekick class.

When everyone was finished getting sorted, _I feel like I'm in a Harry Potter book!!_ The schedules were passed out and everyone was sent out of the gym for the remainder fifteen minutes until school was over.

While Warren walked out of the school he couldn't help himself from laughing his ass off at Stronghold.

_Who would have guessed that Stronghold didn't have any powers!_

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'm still debating on whether or not to do another chapter, for when he gets home... shrugs Maybe... REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Home

**Well...this will be the last chapter of this story...so, yeah... Some reviews would be nice!!**

* * *

After several stops being made, the bus finally pulled up to the corner of his block. Detaching himself from his seat, he made his way off the bus and started on his way home.

_Homework on the first day of school... Definitely not going to like Mad Science._

He walked up the sidewalk to his house, digging the keys out of his backpack he noticed that his moms car wasn't in the drive way.

_Must still be working._

Entering the house Warren made his way to his room, dumping his backpack and shrugging out of his jacket. Walking back to the kitchen, he grabbed a bag of chips and a soda out of the fridge. He went to his room and pulled out his Mad Science book so he could start on his homework.

_Components of a heat ray... When would I ever need to know this? If I wanted heat I could just light up! _

Sighing, he pushed his book away and got up to look for a movie to watch. He found Final Destination 3, _Death of high school students...perfect. _Popping it into his dvd player he sat at the foot of his bed to watch it.

...

Having finished the movie two hours later, he walked to the kitchen to see his mom making dinner.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" His mom asked him as soon as she saw him.

Warren shrugged. "Okay, I guess... Already have homework in Mad Science."

"Did you set anything on fire?"

He squirmed in his seat a bit, "Not purposely..."

His mom sighed dramatically. "Warren, I could have sworn I told you this morning to not destroy anything!"

...

By ten o'clock Warren had finished his homework, read half of his book, and had taken his shower. He stuffed his book back into his back pack, _So, the kids at school already think negative things about me. Then again, I'm sure I scared a few of them when they saw me light the stage on fire._ He laughed at the memory, and wondered how many backup stages Coach Boomer had.

Turning off his light and falling onto his bed, he buried his head in his pillows and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Yeah, I know it wasn't that long...shrugs I would LOVE it if you would review!! I would kinda like to know how the story was!! .**


End file.
